1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to A-frame signs of the type frequently used by realtors, and more specifically, to an improved A-frame sign stand having a support rod with various configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sign stands are used in numerous applications. For example, sign stands are frequently used in the real estate industry. Signs are typically placed in a yard for temporary usage.
Conventional sign stands can be of the type that are anchored into the ground. However, in various applications, A-frame sign stands of the type which have two panels which are hingedly attached to one another.
Such A-frame signs tend to have various problems. For example, such sign stands can tend to open further than desired, or buckle inwards. Various solutions have been proposed to prevent undesired opening of such stands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,762 issued to McGrath, discloses an A-frame sign having a strap which is attached to the front and rear panels. This strap does not have a convenient storage location. Also, such a strap does not prevent buckling of the sign stand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,260, issued to Maza et al., discloses a sign stand having straps at the bottom. The straps may serve to prevent further separation of the panels, however, they will not prevent inward buckling of the panels. Furthermore, the straps may hang out and be in the way in the event that the sign is folded for storage, or in the event that multiple signs are stored or transported.
Various other sign stands have been proposed, however, each of such solutions are deficient in various manners.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved A-frame type sign stand which resolves the various deficiencies of the prior art.